Season 2 (Titans)
The second season of Netflix's Titans released all ten episodes on May 12, 2017. The series was canceled by Netflix on June 5, 2017. However, a month later, it was announced that Titans would be moving to DC's then-untitled streaming service, later named DC Universe. Plot In Germany, Donna Troy seduces three government agents, taking them back to her suite, where she kills them and steals one of their government key cards. She is then able to infiltrate a German base, where she discovers several subjects unconscious, waiting to be experimented on. However, before she can rescue anyone, she is found, but she uses her superhuman abilities to escape.1 Donna has stolen a file from the base and learns that it is a part of Project Cadmus, a mysterious conspiracy that also operates in Gotham City. Donna is revealed to be able to fly, and she heads to Gotham City. Once there, she learns that Cadmus is in the building that was formerly Wayne Enterprises.2 In Gotham City, Detectives Dick Grayson and Amy Rohrbach investigate the seemingly overdosed body of a young man. They learn from the medical examiner that there are no traces of any known drugs in his system, leading to new investigation. Dick and Amy are revealed to be in a relationship. At Gotham University, Garfield "Gar" Logan still seems to be an outcast among his peers. However, during the night, he dreams of Rachel Roth calling after him. Gar skips class the next day and finds Dick at his apartment, revealing what he dreamed of.1 Dick tries to convince Gar that it was just a dream, but Gar is intent that Rachel is trying to tell him something. Dick watches as Gar falls asleep and discovers that Gar's eyes open and turn black when he dreams of Rachel. When Gar awakens, he reveals that Rachel told him to go to Wayne Tower. Dick reveals that Wayne Tower was bought by a third party, so Gar decides to go alone, but Dick follows him anyway.2 On Tamaran, Koriand'r, now known as Starfire to her people, has redeemed the Tamaranians. She still searches for the missing Komand'r, who hasn't been seen since the invasion of Earth. Starfire is informed of a prisoner who seems to have gone insane. When she investigates, she discovers he claims that Trigon's dimension is still connected to Earth somehow. Starfire believes he is lying, until he shows the same signs as Rachel when she was possessed.1 Starfire tries to perform a ceremony to remove Trigon's spirit from the prisoner, but when it is performed, Trigon is nearly unleashed. Starfire fights off the demon, but the prisoner is killed from all the chaos. Starfire blames herself and decides to go back to Earth, to end Trigon's reign once and for all.2 At Cadmus, it is revealed that they are experimenting on humans to create artificial superhumans. Among the subjects is Wally West, the brother of Barry Allen's ex-girlfriend. Wally has been given super-speed, while another subject, the unnamed "X" subject has Superman-like abilities. When Donna finds them, she knows them all. She gets a group of five, including Wally and "X" out of the prison and they nearly escape, until the Director finds them and Cadmus captures them. Donna, Wally, and "X" are put into a separate containment block, until Dick and Gar discover them and help them escape. When all five are nearly killed by a deathly poison gas, Starfire arrives and breaks down a wall, rescuing all five.3 Once out of the building, they go to Dick's apartment, where Dick and Starfire reunite, and Donna, Wally, and "X" introduce themselves. Donna reveals what Cadmus has been doing and reveals that she is an Amazon, like Wonder Woman, who was taken by Cadmus to perfect Wonder Woman's gene sequence. "X" is a clone-mashup of Superman, whose DNA was taken when he died, and an unnamed human. Donna finally names "X" Kon-El, or Conner Kent. Finally, Starfire reveals that Trigon's connection to Earth never ended and he seems to be slowly rising again. This proves Gar's story to Dick, who now wonders why Rachel wanted them to go to Cadmus. Gar's body is taken over by Rachel, who reveals that Trigon has been resting and is now more powerful than ever, and they will need all the allies they can get. At Cadmus, the Director informs his superior that Wally, Donna, and "X" escaped, and she orders he get them back within 24 hours or he will be killed.4 Dick realizes it is December 23, the day of the GCPD Christmas party. He tries to act normal around Rohrbach, who suspects something is up, as he tells her to drop the investigation into the man's death. At Dick's apartment, Donna realizes that Wally and Conner's Cadmus suits have trackers in them, just as a Cadmus experiment crashes into the apartment. The experiment can replicate any energy source that touches him, making him nearly invulnerable. Starfire, Conner, and Wally combine the abilities, which overload the experiment's body, causing him to die. Starfire burns Conner and Wally's suits, and they take Dick's clothes, as does Gar, whose clothes were ripped up after his shapeshifting. They decide to go to Gotham University to hide out, as that is where Gar's suit is. Starfire texts Dick to meet them there, but Rohrbach sees the text and believes Dick is cheating, forcing him to bring her with him.5 The Director and several Cadmus operatives go to Dick's apartment and discover the Titans escaped. He orders a lookout for them. Starfire, Gar, Donna, Conner, and Wally arrive at Gotham University, which is empty due to Winter Break having started. Gar changes into his suit, allowing him to freely shapeshift. Dick and Rohrbach arrive at the University, and the former reunites with Gar and Starfire, though she is weary of Starfire due to her and Dick having been in a relationship. Donna, Wally, and Conner are worried about working with a police officer they have not met, byt Rohrbach insists she is good. When campus security finds them, he is revealed to have ties to Cadmus and reports them. The Director and the Cadmus squad arrive and attack the Titans. They are able to escape, but Gar is shot in the chest and nearly dies, before Rachel takes over and heals him. The Director is horrified at what he saw and orders the squad to kill them once they find them. The Titans then go to Rohrbach's house, where she allows them to stay.6 At Rohrbach's house, Gar believes that either Rachel or Trigon is trying to take over his body for good. Dick and Starfire decide to stay with him, while Rohrbach, Donna, Conner, and Wally find and interrogate a Cadmus operative. Gar gives up his watch, as Conner and Wally plan to engineer the watch to be able to allow shifting your appearance, so Rohrbach can go undercover in Cadmus. At the house, Gar rests, while Dick and Starfire catch up. This leads to the two having sex, which Dick later feels bad about. Gar ends up being taken over by Trigon, who reveals that when Gar talked to Rachel before she went to his dimension, it allowed a part of Trigon to remain in Gar's body and that his coming again will be in a matter of days. Rohrbach and Donna interrogate Valerie Martin, whose appearance they steal via Gar's watch. They also record her voice in case of voice recognition. Conner also decides to make a move on Donna after Wally's encouragement.7 Donna, Conner, and Wally guide Rohrbach through the Cadmus building, and she is able to uncover several secrets, including that Cadmus is trying to create their own Justice League to take over the world, and Donna, Conner, Wally, Dick, and Gar were all injected with nanotech that will cause them to turn on their friends at any moment. Rohrbach is found in the file room and after she is unable to answer a code, she is captured and the Director flips the "master switch", turning all of the Titans except Starfire into their slaves. At the house, Dick attempts to avoid Starfire until his and Gar's switches are flipped. He and Gar attack Starfire, who is easily able to defend herself and locates their switches, destroying them and restoring their minds. By the Cadmus building, Donna, Conner, and Wally report to the Director, ready to follow his orders. They are sent back to Rohrbach's house in new armor, where Dick, Gar, and Starfire are ready to take them on. However, Donna, Conner, and Wally are more powerful and defeat them. However, Rachel is able to break past Trigon and takes over Gar, using her power to restore the Cadmus Titans to normal. Rachel stays in Gar's body, because if she returns to Trigon, he will kill her.8 The Director's boss, revealed to be his own daughter, Amanda Spence, arrives in Gotham City, and discovers her father has failed to successfully capture any of the Titans again. She kills him for his failure and orders a full-scale investigation of the entire city until the Titans are found. At Rohrbach's house, the Titans prepare themselves for the raid of the Cadmus building to rescue Rohrbach and stop Cadmus from winning. At the building, they discover the Director has been killed and learn that Rohrbach is undergoing an experiment to turn her into a Black Canary-style superhuman. Dick finds her and rescues her, though she has lost the ability to speak as a result of the unfinished experiment. Starfire fights Spence, who is able to put up a fight, until Rachel takes her on, and Spence is stopped. Donna, Wally, and Conner free the rest of the experiments from the control room before escaping after Spence reveals she has set up the building to explode. Dick and Rohrbach are stuck in the building, but when Dick finds a way out, Rohrbach sends him out while she helps the rest of the experiments get out safely. She finds the experiments and leads them out the opposite side of the building. Rohrbach, instead of reuniting with the Titans, decides to get the experiments to a safe place. Just then, Rachel collapses and warns them that Trigon is opening the gate, and a portal to his dimension appears in downtown.9 In downtown Gotham on Christmas Day, Rachel returns to Earth with an army of demons. Gar is also returned to his body and he reunites with Rachel after a year. Trigon, from his dimension, begins transforming Earth to prepare for his arrival. Rachel reveals that Trigon believes she is trying to help him and she formally meets Donna, Conner, and Wally for the first time. The Titans begin taking on the demons, while Rachel takes Gar aside to help her fool her father. Gar wants to catch up, but Rachel believes there is not enough time and promises him they can talk later. Rachel creates a crystallic ball that contains some of her power and tells Gar to get it as close to the portal as possible. Dick and Starfire are sucked into the portal and awaken in Trigon's dimension. They discover that they can barely see Trigon due to hardly being able to comprehend his presence. They attack Trigon from inside, which weakens him. Donna kisses Conner after they are almost killed by a demon while Wally helps Gar with Rachel's energy. Rachel, realizing Dick and Starfire are in Trigon's dimension, does not close the portal right away, despite their pleas. She enters the portal and rescues the duo, before saying goodbye to her father one last time. She throws the ball at him, which nearly kills him, proving that she can be stronger than him, before making it back to Earth. They watch the demon army slowly die due to Trigon being drained of his power and the gate begins closing. Rachel ensures that no part of Trigon is left in them and they can finally rest. They expose Cadmus to the public, causing it to be shut down. Due to the Titans being seen as heroes to Gotham City, they invest in Wayne Tower, turning it into their new base. Dick and Starfire make their relationship official, as do Rachel and Gar, while Conner and Donna appear to stay friends. In 2047, David Clinton is fired by his boss at Wayne Enterprises, leading to him stealing unfinished technology that allows humans to time-travel.10 Cast 'Main cast' *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson/Nightwing (10 episodes) *Joey King as Rachel Roth/Raven (2 episodes*) *Jaz Sinclair as Koriand'r/Starfire (10 episodes) *Ryan Potter as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (10 episodes) *Emily Ratajkowski as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (10 episodes) *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Conner Kent/Superboy (8 episodes) *Cameron Monaghan as Wally West/Kid Flash (8 episodes) *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Detective Amy Rohrbach (6 episodes) 'Recurring cast' *David Harbour as Paul Westfield/The Director (5 episodes) *Daisy Ridley as Amanda Spence (2 episodes) *Eve Hewson as Valerie Martin (2 episodes) *Clancy Brown as the voice of Trigon (3 episodes) *Though King only appeared in two episodes, Rachel, through other people, appeared in six episodes. Episodes